The 4th Sibling and The 5 Tailed Wolf
by Kiraka69
Summary: So the sand siblings have another oldest one that only Temari remembers Sakura's cousin comes to Konoha Demons, Akatsuki, and can Kira find love through all this with the most unlikely of people too Dei/oc rate M fore future ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**My name is SabakuNo Kira/Kira Haruno & this story starts about 22yrs ago.**_

"KazeKage-Sama there's someone here to see you." the secretary informed SabakuNo Kinaku(4th Kaze).

**knock, Knock**

"come in." a few seconds after Kinaku answered the knock a young woman dressed in a black miniskirt with a red halter top and a black trench coat with blue silver hair and an ANBU mask walked in; Konoha headband on the top of her head.

"Kazekage-sama."

"There is no need fore formalities Yataki, what did you want to see me fore?" Kinaku asked his young mistress.

"Kinaku, I went to the medics today cause I've been feeling ill the past 2 weeks in the _morning_ to see if I had the flu or something and……….pause…..Kinaku….I'm pregnant." A dead silence filled the room as Kinaku absorbed the information Miss Yataki Haruno had just given him until…

"That's delightful news dear, you should go home and rest fore awhile you've had a long day." Yataki was happy that Kinaku took the news well. After Yataki left him, Kinaku called the secretary in.

" MISS MESHIKI!!"

"yes, sir?"

"Could you please call fore Chio-sama to meet me it's urgent!"

"yes, sir!" An hour later and Chio-sama was in the Kazekage's office to speak with Kinaku.

"What do you need _now_ Kinaku?" Chio-sama asked impatiently.

"Chio-sama I need your help to seal the 5 tailed wolf inside my unborn daughter. I will send word to the other Kage's upon her birth of her status seeing how Yataki is the 4th Hokage's understudy."

"I understand, I shall begin the preparations, it should be ready to perform at midnight."

"Good Yataki will be asleep…meet me at the house when you're ready Chio-sama."

"Yes, Kinaku." After Chio-sama was given her order's she left and Kinaku went back to his work. A couple hours later after Yataki fell asleep Chio-sama met Kinaku at the house to perform the ceremony on the young heiress in her mother's sleep.

"Ready when you are Kinaku."

"Ready, Chio-sama." an hour later the binding ceremony was complete and Kinaku's unborn daughter now possessed the 5 tailed wolf.

**…9 months later …**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! God damn it!! Remind me later to NEVER let you touch me again!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Yataki was in labor and it was 11:50 pm October 30th. Finally 40 minutes later a child could be heard from the delivery room, a little girl named SabakuNo Kira had come into the world on October 31st 12:30am at 17in., 5 ½ lbs.

**…3 yrs later…**

"Mommy, I'm gonna go see daddy!! buh-bye!!"

"Okay hunny be careful." I made my way to the Kazekage tower to see daddy.

"Hello there Miss Kira, what can I do fore you today?"

" Ello, I'm here to see daddy!!"

"Oh I see, well I'm sorry dear, but he's at the hospital because his wife is in labor with your sister."

"Okie-dokie…I'll go see daddy there then…and sister too thanks miss secretary lady." Then I headed to the hospital to see daddy and sister. I had finally got to the hospital and I went to the front desk to ask where daddy was.

"Hello?" then a man appeared at the desk

"Oh, hey there kid what do you need and what are you doing here?"

"I came to see daddy, do you know where he is?"

"Sorry kid, but I don't know who your dad is." "Okay…do you know where the Kazekage is?…"

"Oh yea, the Kazekage is in the delivery wing with his wife."

"Oh…where is the delivery wing mister?"

"Well it's through those double doors and to the right, why?"

"Cause I wanna see daddy, okay buh-bye!!" I had preceded to the doors he pointed to when an arm came out in front of me.

" I'm sorry little girl. But you're not allowed back there."

"BUT I WANNA SEE DADDY!!" I yelled getting angry at the man because he wouldn't let me by. Then the oddest funniest thing happened he turned blue and fell down!…I laughed at the funny man even though a second ago I was yelling at him. I continued down the way he told me would take me to the delivery wing all the while unknowingly floating about 2in. from the ground and people staring at me as I passed. I was almost there when someone stopped me.

" I'm sorry little one, but this is no place fore a child lets take you back to the waiting room and find your parents"

"But…"

"Come on."

"IIE!!" then the surprised lady did the same thing the man at the desk did. I took another step in the direction of daddy only to fall down and let the blackness of sleep take over me. When I woke up daddy was holding me.

"Ah, Kira-chan you're awake"

"DADDY!!" I hugged him fiercely.

"So Kira what are you doing down here?"

"I came to see you daddy"

"Well, here I am."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Kira-chan?"

"Can we go see sister?"

"I suppose we couldher name is Temari. So Kira-chan how did you get back here?"

"Tem...Temari?...I like it! The man at the front desk told me how to get here, but then he was mean and wouldn't let me come back here and I got mad. Then he was funny cause he turned all blue and fell down."

"Wow, sounds like you had quite an adventure on your way here." _'Her powers are surfacing' _"Yup" Then daddy and me headed down to the baby delivery room to see sister when I felt a weird presence.

"Daddy, what's that..." and then all went black. I woke to the sounds of giggling and laughing. "Uggh... daddy?..."

"Kira-chan, welcome back. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hai!...where is Tema-chan?"

"She's right here Ki." Tema-chan was so kawaii! She had a sandy blonde colour hair and pretty eyes.

**...2 Years Later...**

Something happened that changed my relationship with Temari; made it stronger.

"Tema-chan, where are you?! Come out Tema-chan, daddy will be mad if you don't." After searching fore about 5 more minutes I found Temari in my old secret room I made.

"There you are Tem-chan! Daddy wouldn't be pleased that you were lost."

"Kira!"

"Okay, time to go before daddy notices that we're gone." I took Temari back to our bedroom and gave her a bottle so she could take her nap.

**...3 Years Later...**

"Temari-chan! Where are you? I have something important we need to talk about!"

"I'm in here Kira-san!" _'So sister is in our room.'_

"Coming." I walked down the hidden passage to me and my sister's hidden room.

"Yes, Kira-san what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Tema-chan, we...we're not normal ninja's and neither is Gaara."

"What do you mean?"

"Tema-chan daddy made us demons, well their containers anyway. I finally figured it out."

"Kira-san can you explain more?"

"Yes, well Tema-chan, you see...before we were born daddy had Grandma Chio perform a binding jutsu ceremony so we were born with the tailed beast of choice within us. I'm the 5 tailed wolf, you're the 6 tailed weasel and Gaara is the 1 tailed raccoon."

"Kira-san, why doesn't Kuro-chan have one?"

"Well, when your mommy found out about you she decided not to tell daddy about Kuro-chan so that's why he doesn't have one."

"What about Gaa-chan? Why him?"

"You see Tema-chan, Gaa-chan has one cause daddy knew that your mommy wouldn't tell him so he had all the information sent to him as well and that's why Gaa-chan has his." Little did we know, my mommy had found our secret room and heard me tell and explain everything to Tema-chan. Tema-chan and I continued to talk about things and I answered all her questions, but mommy went to go see daddy about us, well me…

"Kinaku, how could you?! That's our daughter, you know that right?…Kinaku…I'm taking Kira back to Konoha with me and she will learn to be a ninja there."

"Do as you wish I have others." And with that done mommy packed all our stuff and we stopped to say good-bye to Tema-chan, Kuro-chan, and Gaa-chan before we left Suna back to mommy's village…Konoha.

**1 week later**

We settled down into mommy's house from the Haruno clan and I got enrolled at Konoha academy to become a ninja like mommy. I kept telling myself I would be in ANBU some day and 8yrs later I am.

**8yrs later**

Kira Haruno of Konoha/SabakuNo Kira of Suna age 16 : Jounin, Medical Ninja, Captain of Squad 5 as well as container to the 5 tailed wolfZuka, master of illusion & controller of elements, although only a few knew about me being the 5 tailed: Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade, Chio-sama, Temari, Jiraya, Anko, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai, and Shikaku Nara. It was a normal day in Konoha, streets crowded with shoppers including myself. I was looking at some fans I thought Temari would like when 3 ANBU appeared in front of me.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage wishes to see you fore a mission."

"Understood, I'll be there shortly." "Good-day Captain."

"See you guys later!" After I got the message I picked a fan out fore Temari and went to the Hokage's office fore my _'mission'_

**knock knock**

"Come in." "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

" Ah Kira-san, I have something fore you. A summons from the Suna fore a council meeting with Chio?...and your father wants to re-introduce you to the village as well. Seeing as there are too many dangers fore a 16yr old girl to deal with, no matter if you are squad 5's captain, I'll be sending another ANBU with you."

"Yes sir, who?" not a second after I asked an explosion came and Anko-san appeared in the room. _'Her normal entrance, of course.'_

"Me, Kira-chan! I'm your escort fore our loathsome journey" I couldn't help, but sigh.

"This is going to be just dandy…if it's so loathsome then why are you excited?" "I'm excited because Suna has the best Sake around." _'Should have known'_ "So Sarutobi-sama do you know anything about the summons?"

"Iie child, the only thing I know is that your sister sent it and she'll be awaiting your arrival by the end of the week. You leave tomorrow at dawn, this is an A ranked mission, DISMISSED!"

"Hai!" we replied in unison and we left to get packed. It took about an hour fore me to pack everything I needed so I went to the Shinobi bar to find Anko and everyone to waste time and make sure Anko didn't get too drunk. _'Cause her hangover is my headache'_ and Zuka agreed. I walked into Karin Sake and found Anko and the others sitting at our normal table.

"Yo." Kakashi said while I pulled a chair over to the table to join them.

"So, Anko-san how drunk do you plan on getting tonight, hmm?" I asked her with a coy smirk.

"Oh, Kira-chan you know just enough fore Genma-kun's tricks to work." At hearing Anko say that he started his devious plot to get everyone to "go home" with someone else…_/since I have Anko, Kurenai and Asuma obviously, no one would dare go with Gai "he's gay.", so I guess that leaves Kakashi to 'go home' with Kira-san…man he's so…lucky"_

"Hey Kira-san, why do you join in on our fun?!"

"No thanks Genma, I have an A ranked mission at dawn tomorrow with Anko-san to go to Suna. I'd rather not have a hangover to deal with, seeing as I have to deal with hers" pointing to Anko.

"Come on, one drink won't hurt, please, please, please?!"

"okay fine, if it will make you shut up…but just ONE!" 15 sake glasses later

"Well, I surposehic I willz be headin' homez now…Anko-sanhic youhic should too…"

" Yes sirry Kira-chan."

"Hey Kakashi…youz should walk Kira-san home…" Genma said before Kakashi stood to leave with me. Once we were at my house I confronted Kakashi.

"Kakashi drop the genjutsu please." He did just that

"So Kira you knew?"

"Yup! We're not the masters of illusion fore nothing, right Zuka-sama?!" all of a sudden a wolf with 5 tails appeared next to me; a blue-silver colour with blood red 'socks' and tips.

"Yes, Kira-chan we are." Kakashi knew I was the 5 tailed, but he didn't think he'd actually get to see her.

"Oh yea…Kakashi this is Zuka-sama, she's the 5 tailed and my best friend, she comes out at night to keep me company, but this time I think she just wanted to scare you…"

"Well, nice to meet you Zuka-sama"

"Come in Kakashi, we should get Genma back fore his asinine plan." Kakashi followed me into the house with Zuka behind him

"Hey Zuka-sama, want anything to drink?" I asked my dear friend.

"No thanks."

"How about you Kakashi or did the 'Sake' do it fore you?" snicker, snicker 'Wow, this is fun'

"Sure, Kira. How about a Ramune?"

"Sure, here you are." I said as I tossed it to him. "So, Zuka-sama how should we get back at Genma?"

"Well Kira, I was thinking about a real good illusion...sound good?" wink

"You bet, Zuka-sama! I know just the one too..."

"Are you talking about the one your mother taught you?"

"Yes sirry! What better jutsu fore this?!"

"What are you two rambling about, ne?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, before my mother died she showed me a technique her sensei had taught her to get back at her friends."

"Who was your mother and her sensei?"

"Yataki Haruno and the 4th, why?"

"You mean your going to use the 4th's technique?!"

"Yeah...why?"

"Nothing...I just thought the Rasengan was his only surviving technique."

"Nope, he taught my mother a bunch of them and she taught them to me. ()"

"Oh...so shall we get even or not?"

"YES!!" fore the next 10 minutes we all discussed how we were gonna get back at Genma. All we needed was to get to the house before Anko left and tell her of the plan. 'Cause there's NO way Anko would pass this up!!' We arrived at Genma's just as he left to go into the bathroom; leaving Anko on the bed. We masked our chakra and came in through the window, told Anko and to say the least she was...well ESTATIC about the plan. Sure He wouldn't be too happy when he found out what we were about to do, but we were leaving fore Suna at dawn and Kakashi was leaving not long after us. "Kuso! he's coming...everybody in your place!" I yelled as we got ready to have our revenge. As Genma walked into the room to find Anko sitting on the bed he could feel the mischief radiating off her. He let it blow over thinking it was just excitement, but man was he wrong! As he continued to strip and join Anko on the bed there was a knock at the door.

"Genma, you should go answer it." Anko said to him and so he did with his shirtless self only to find Me on the other side.

"Hey Kira-san..."

"Genma...I was wondering if you'd let me join the two of you tonight...o...Kakashi passed out on the sofa."

"Sure thing Kira!" I continued to walk past Genma into the bedroom with Anko-san and took off my cloak only wearing a corset and lace shorts like Anko-san was, except hers were purple and mine was black.

"Anko-san...Kaka-kun passed out...I'm joining you twowink"

"Awesome...the more the merrier!" we both ex-changed knowing/mischievous glances right before Genma entered the room behind me. 'Everything is going according to plan...' Genma approached us in a predatory way only to be dominated by the two of us once he was on the bed...

"So...Genma...you want to play, do you...ok then, let's play..." we watched from the un-known shadows as our genjutsu did it's job on Genma. Just as he was going to enter both of us with his clone our genjutsu hit it's heights. Genma in a complete sense of ecstasy and dominance was too late to see the change from the two of us into Maito Gai and psychologically it was probably going to scare the poor guy to death as well as the mental image burned into his mind...but he deserved it. 'Hooking Kurenai and Asuma up didn't count; seeing as they were seeing each other, of course only myself and Kakashi knew that. To Genma, he had just penetrated Gai in stead of us. Yet he had been so sex deprived lately that he didn't even notice until after he 'came' twice and the look on his face was priceless. 'Picture time...evil smirk Genma passed out from exhaustion and that was our cue to leave and go home to finish last minute packing and get some rest before the mission in a few hours.

"Yo! so how did it go, ne?"

"OMFG it went better than we planned...he didn't even notice till he was done that it wasn't us...he's going to kill us. I'm glad we'll be gone before he wakes up..."

"Yeah, me too." replied Anko-san and then we all went home.

**dawn the next day**

'I hope Genma didn't get up early and get Anko-san...' I was cut off from my thoughts by a huge BANG...and then...

"KIRA! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Anko-san yelled, Genma tailing her...'CRAP! I hope Kakashi won't run into him...' and with that our mission had started. We made 5 stops on our way to Suna in 2 days time without complications. "Kira, I see the gates." Anko-san stated with relief. 'We're almost home...'

"State you business in Suna, Nins." one of the guards said.

"Council Summons and this is my escort" I told him and he contemplated my answer.

"Stand down Kazu!" I faced where the guard was and who had said that only to lock eyes with my only little sister.

"Temari-chan?"

"Kira-san..." we couldn't stand it anymore 8 yrs was long enough...we ran at each other and hugged.

"Oh my dear Kami! it's been too long!"

"I know!...Kira-san who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Anko-san. Anko-san my little sister Temari-chan."

"Temari-sama!...anime stumble this nin is your sister?!" Kazu yelled of surprise.

"Yes...she's the oldest...now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting with 'Our' Father and the council." replied Tema-chan to Kazu. The 3 of us headed into town.

**knock, knock**

"Come in." we walked into the 'Kazekage's' office then, "Ah, I've been expecting you. I take it your trip went fine?"

"Hai!"


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey guys…I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever…but I had a bunch of moving and then my college class started and things have been so hecktick over here lol and to top things off my flash with all my school work and stories crashed last week so I lost EVERYTHING I had the updates for all my stories almost done too which sucks…so I'll do my best to re-write them again and update here within the next week or 2 thank-you all so much for understanding!

~kiraka69


End file.
